


Tomorrow Is Gonna Be Better

by literatiruinedme



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Medication, Tasha is injored, most of the fandoms are pretty vaguely touched upon but that's alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/pseuds/literatiruinedme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good news: Tony’s building, Tony’s rules. Tasha was getting the best treatment possible from the comfort of wherever she wants it.<br/>Bad news: there was an accident. It was bad. Correction: it was really bad. Scratch all that: it was a colossal fuck up...and she just happened to get caught in the middle of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow Is Gonna Be Better

_We’re going with the good news first…then the bad news._  
 _Good news: Tony’s building, Tony’s rules. Tasha was getting the best treatment possible from the comfort of wherever she wants it._  
 _Bad news: there was an accident. It was bad. Correction: it was really bad. Scratch all that: it was a colossal fuck up…and she just happened to get caught in the middle of it all._  
 _On the record? Someone on the other side set something off early and she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Off the record? They all fucked up. Tony, Steve, Clint, everyone. Leave it to the only female on the entire team to save all of their asses but nearly get herself killed in the process._  
So here they were. In bed, her on pain meds, an oxygen tank, bandages all up her arms and legs, and his hand resting protectively on her back. James hadn’t left her side since they made it back to the tower. He wanted to make sure nothing else that was bad could happen to her. He was on alert at all times and made sure she had everything she needed.  
“James,” she whispered faintly.  
“Yes,” he responded all too quickly.  
“Get some sleep.” She edged closer to him with a wince.  
“Don’t move so much,” he whispered gently. He knew she wouldn’t listen to him, but he needed to at least _say it._  
“Yeah, right,” she chuckled. “You goofs couldn’t function without me.”  
“Tasha, you’ve been off for only a few hours, just please,” he begged. “For me.”  
“But-”  
“No,” he said sternly. “You’re hooked up to a friggin’ oxygen tank. You need to stay still for one day. Just one, and I’m not asking. We can worry about more of this tomorrow, but for today you just need to sleep.”  
“Fine,” she sighed. “But tomorrow I’m doing what I want.”  
“That’s debatable,” he mumbled.  
“It’s not, but alright,” she nodded. “Whatever helps you sleep at night.”  
“That would be knowing you’re safe,” he smirked. She smiled as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips.  
“I love you,” she whispered after a brief moment.  
“I love you, too,” he smiled. His phone buzzed from his nightstand. He sighed, sitting up and shut off the alert. “You need to take some pain medication.”  
“Jesus,” she mumbled. “Well that serum was good-for-nothing if I need to be on an oxygen tank and take pain medication. How do normal people even survive?”  
“Just sit up,” he laughed. He secured his arm around her waist and helped her up. He supported her hand with his and poured the pills out, one by one. “One, two, three,” he counted the pills under his breath, making her look at him funny. He grabbed her water and turned to face her. He gave her a puzzled look when he saw the expression on her face and licked his lips. “What?”  
“You still do that,” she said with a small smile.  
“Do what?”  
“Count things under your breath,” she explained. When he still looked as confused, she continued. “You used to count things…like bullets and candies and things when we’d go undercover. I always thought it was a nervous tic but you just do that normally, huh?”  
“I didn’t ever realise I did that,” he blushed. He pulled his hand away and capped the bottle.  
“It’s not bad,” she assured with a smile. “I always thought it was kind of cute.” That made him blush even harder.  
“Just take your pills,” he murmured.  
“You’re adorable,” she rolled her eyes.  
“Excuse you,” he huffed, leaning back over to her. “I was a killing machine for nearly 70 years, and I have a metal arm. I am not adorable.”  
“You’re right,” she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his nose. “You’re big and scary.”  
“I know you were teasing, but I’ll take it,” he smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Now take your damn pills.”  
“Alright, alright,” she defended. “I’m going mom.”  
“Good girl,” he praised, laying down beside her. He put his hands behind his head and watched as she took the pills, one at a time as she always did. She handed him her water bottle after she was done. With his help, much to her dismay, she leaned back down beside him and was asleep almost instantly. There was a knock on the door, earning his attention.  
“Can I come in,” Steve whispered after cracking the door open. Bucky nodded, pointing to Natasha and signaling to be quiet. “How’s she doing?”  
“She’s alright, I guess,” Bucky sighed. “I mean, all things considered, but she’s kind of pissed about having to stay in bed, take pills, and stay attached to the oxygen tank. You know how she is.”  
“Yeah, I do,” Steve smiled. “Clint and I were gonna make a food run, either of you two need anything?”  
“I don’t think so,” Bucky shook his head.  
“You need to eat something, Buck,” Steve frowned. “You haven’t had anything in at least two days.”  
“Has it been two days already,” he asked in surprise. Steve nodded. “Jesus,” he mumbled. “Just…I don’t know, just get me whatever you’re getting, and Clint knows what she likes so just get half or so of what he suggests. He over-orders and some of the medication will make her feel nauseous so she’s not going to want it. Actually, make sure you grab ginger ale or something to settle her stomach while you’re out.”  
“No problem,” Steve smiled. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Natasha’s forehead before walking out. “Oh, and Bucky?”  
“Yeah?”  
“She’d never admit it, but she needs you. She really needs you. Just,” he paused for a moment, searching for words. “Make sure she’s alright.”  
“I always do,” Bucky nodded, a small smile on his lips. The door shut and he looked back at her. He leaned over and softly kissed her lips. “Or at least I try to,” he whispered to himself.


End file.
